


A boat, or this?

by Iarwain



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: And in love, Captain Pirates AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, They are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarwain/pseuds/Iarwain
Summary: AU where Damen and Laurent are both captains privateers of their ships. They used to fight a lot, but once Laurent succeeded to capture Damen. Since then, they fell in love.Written for Capri Secret Santa 2017





	A boat, or this?

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was night, darkness, sea.
> 
> It’s mostly just a short fluff drabble.
> 
> I loved the prompt, it reminded me a lot of my friend [Ars Matron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron)'s fic : [Into the Deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10831791/chapters/24040485) . Which led me to picture a sort of corsair AU and haa anyway. Enjoy !

Damianos got out on the deck of his ship, muttering softly against the chill that hit his skin when he opened the door of his cabin. He was only wearing a light chiton skirt, not suitable for the weather nor for working on a ship, but he liked being comfortable when he was in his quarters 

Sadly, this evening, he had woken up alone in an empty bed. It wasn’t unusual, being both captain of a ship meant being available at all time and his husband or himself often spent the night helping the men. This night though, he knew there was nothing urgent going on, and neither of their captainship was needed, and he found himself in urgent need of warm cuddly time with the love of his life.

Walking along the deck, he nodded to some of their sailors that were on night duties. They all saluted respectfully without commenting on the fact that he was half naked. Damianos guessed they were all used to it. Some of the Veretians sailors got offended at first when the Akielons privateers got literally butt naked to go swim in the water, or have some friendly spars on the deck. But after a few months of navigating through Akielons waters, they understood the weather commanded the dressing habits and some even indulged in - somewhat discreet - skinny dipping.

Arriving in sight of the bow, Damianos caught sight of Laurent’s pale hair. He walked toward him, enjoying how the light coming from the stars made his skin and hair shine. He looks like he’s glowing, he thought. My own personal diamond. Laurent was casually resting his elbows on the bastingage/rail, staring at the sea. He was wearing the long and warm night robe he favoured. Damianos stood behind him and encircled the smaller man’s waist with his arms, kissing the back of his neck.

“Hello, lover,” he whispered. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

Laurent leaned against his naked chest and bent his head on one side, so that Damianos could rest his head on his shoulder.

“Why aren’t you in bed,” Laurent answered.

“I woke up to a cold and empty bed,” complained Damianos. “I wanted to cuddle my husband. But he was not there. So i went on a quest to find him. And there he is. Outside. In his bedclothes. Doing nothing.”

Laurent kissed Damen’s temple. “I’m not doing nothing,” he said. “I am thinking.”

“You couldn’t sleep, huh? Again?” cautiously asked Damianos. He knew that despite the years his partner spent on the safety of their boat, sometimes, his mind couldn’t rest. Damen knew that demons from the past couldn’t be stopped by a heavy-armed ship, and a battery of canons. But sometimes, understanding, comforting arms and love could. He tentatively moved from behind Laurent to his side, circling his waist with one arm and taking one of Laurent’s hand with the other. 

Laurent was silent for a while, rubbing circles in Damen’s palm. Then he spoke up. “I was just considering why did I ever let you be a captain with me.” Damianos raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” continued the smaller man. “Just looking at you standing there, it is obvious you are a terrible sailor. You are way too gigantic to climb the shrouds. The ropes are strong but you are just too enormous. And with this muscle mass there is no way you can be agile enough to do the work!” Laurent sounded very serious, but Damianos could see his eyes shining in the dark.

Damen kissed Laurent’s hand and quietly replied. “That’s not what you said this morning. When my agile muscle mass did…”

“Oh shut it!” interrupted Laurent. “You are not gonna get me with bed talk. I was referring as your abilities to work on a ship, not to work in a brothel.”

“Fine,” conceded Damen. “Now explain, how these skinny arms of yours can weigh the anchor, or how these tiny hands,” Damen kissed Laurent’s hand again. “Can even wrap around said strong ropes.”

Laurent smiled at Damianos, and it looked more than a smirk than something else, though in the dark Damianos couldn’t really tell. “Alright big man. You are taller and more buffed than me. But explain this. How did you managed to get captured by my crew, all those years ago, if I wasn’t the best captain between the two of us?”

“Well, see,” explained Damen. “A few years prior my capture, I was anchored in a neutral bay. The King of Akielon didn’t need me for a few weeks, so I was just enjoying the town, the beach and the people there, having just a relaxed time with my crew. Then some of my informants told me the most dangerous privateer of Vere, the infamous Captain Laurent, was anchoring in the same port as me.” Laurent emitted a short laugh, but Damen kept going with his story, holding Laurent closer to his side. “I had to see him with my own eyes. I was not on business, you see, I had no ill motives, I just wanted a look at my enemy. So I walked to the deck and here I saw you. On the bow of your ship, standing higher than everyone else. The sun was shining above you and you looked like the gods took a jewel from their treasure and decided to put it on a ship on this day.” Laurent laughed again, this time sounding more fond than mocking. 

“And that’s how I decided I had to meet you. But how, given both our interests in Akielon and Vere’s war. Well, I did what every man wanting to court another man do. I asked around, sent my informants, what does Laurent of Vere dream of? I wanted to find what you wanted more than anything, and bring it to you.” Damianos stopped speaking and turned him and Laurent so they were facing each other. He very gently cradled Laurent’s face in his hands. “They told me that Laurent of Vere wanted to annihilate Vere’s most feared enemy. Meaning wanted capture both my ship, and my person and make me kneel. So that’s what I did.” Damen’s voice got thick with emotions. “I planned it very carefully. I got my ship captured. My crew captured. I got captured. And when I faced you, I went on my knees.”

Laurent kissed Damianos on the lips, once, very softly, encircling him shoulder with his arms, putting his hands in Damen’s hair. “You goof. Everytime you tell that story you cry. I can’t believe you straight when on one knee, even before I asked you too, and straight up asked me to marry you.” Laurent kissed Damen’s eyes, which had become very humid. “I should have known it was unusual for a captured crew to be so happy. I think I remember some cheered when I asked for you to be brought to me, in shackles.”


End file.
